Teorías y Rumores (FNaF2)
Estas son teorías de fans generado que intentan explicar ciertos aspectos del juego. Ninguna de estas teorías se han confirmado y no debe ser aceptadas como canónico a menos que Scott afirme que son verdaderas. Jeremy es la víctima de la mordida del 87 Una teoría muy popular es que Jeremy Fitzgerald es la víctima de la muy debatida Mordida del 87. En la noche 6, el chico del teléfono dice: "Uh, tenemos una última actividad planeada para mañana, un cumpleaños. Tomarás el turno de día. Usa tu uniforme, quédate cerca de los animatrónicos y asegúrate que no hagan daño a nadie, ¿Vale?" Esto lleva a la gente a creer que Jeremy hizo lo que el chico del teléfono le dijo y, después de haber estado cerca de los animatronics, terminó siendo atacado y mordido por uno de ellos. En apoyo de esta teoría es el hecho de que los personajes Animatrónicos habían estado actuando extrañamente, después de haber sido posiblemente manipulados. "Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Ellos se comportan bien con los niños, pero cuando se encuentran con un adulto, sólo ... los miran fijamente." Dice el chico del teléfono, lo que podría implicar que Jeremy, estando tan cerca de los Animatrónicos podría haber sido un blanco fácil. El hombre morado y el tipo del teléfono Esta es una teoría no muy conocida que dice que el hombre morado y el tipo del teléfono son personas diferentes. El tipo del teléfono te ve como un animatronico malfuncionando y te desactiva. El hombre morado es un asesino cualquiera. Fritz Smith es el chico del teléfono Otra teoría muy popular es que el guardia de la noche 7 Fritz Smith, es el mismo chico del teléfono. Los partidarios de esta teoría señalan que el chico del teléfono toma el turno de noche, mientras que Jeremy está en el turno de día; Jeremy trabaja en la noche de 6, por lo que la noche 7 teóricamente sería la noche siguiente. Por otro lado, El chico del teléfono en la Noche 6 dice que tienen "un evento más programado" antes de que el restaurante cierre, y que él mismo se haría cargo del turno de noche "cuando el lugar abra de nuevo". Esto implica que el chico del teléfono no comenzó a trabajar el turno de noche de inmediato, sino que comenzaría cuando la pizzería haya reabierto. Incluso es posible que no hubiera un guardia necesario para esa noche en absoluto, si la pizzería cerró ese día. Además, "Primer día en el trabajo? En serio?!?!" Lo que descarta al chico del teléfono ya que él ha trabajado mucho más tiempo que sólo un día. - Amenos de que la gerencia considere su primer turno de noche como el primer día, ya que habría sido la primera vez que haga ese trabajo en particular. Ademas, Fritz Smith es despedido, cosa que se puede dudar mucho ya que en FNaF el tipo del teléfono sigue trabajando. The Puppet fue el culpable de todo Esta teoría nos dice que The Puppet es culpable del comportamiento agresivo de los animatronics tanto en el primer juego como en el segundo. Esta teoría indica que luego del asesinato de los niños en el incidente de los niños asesinados (En el que un hombre disfrazado de Freddy secuestró y mató a cinco niños metiendolos en animatronics), The Puppet controló las almas de estos cinco niños para tomar venganza. Algo que apoya la teoría es la escena al finalizar la cuarta noche, en la que estamos en la anterior pizzeria, miramos a través de la máscara de Freddy Fazbear, posiblemente usando también el traje del mismo, mientras The Puppet nos mira fijamente. También, en un minijuego en donde hay que llevar el pastel a los cinco niños, el "hombre morado" roba un niño y luego salta The Puppet a la cámara, y, aparentemente prueba que fue él. Sin embargo esta teoría pierde sentido ya que solo se mataron a cinco niños, y en Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hay once animatronics, de los cuales también atacan los nuevos. La mega teoría La mega teoría o Mega Conspiración es una teoría que todos los fans han desarrollado en conjuntos. Va así. FNaF2 es una precuela (cuando se desarrolló la teoría aun no se sabia oficialmente que era una precuela) y se estarán preguntando "¿Como es posible eso? si en FNaF2 están los viejos animatrónicos simple, antes existía un restaurante conocido como "Fredbear Family Dinner" mismo que nombra el Chico del Teléfono en la Noche 6, la compañía Fazbear Entertaniment compra el restaurante junto con los animatrónicos (Freedy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy) pero la compañía no quiso repararlos por que sus aspectos causaban miedo, por lo que se decidió usarlos para partes de animatrónicos y resideñarlos por completo. En la Noche 6 el Chico del Teléfono te dice que te cambiaran al turno de la mañana (por lo tanto el guardia de seguridad que lo cambian al turno de día que menciona el Chico del Teléfono en FNaF es Jeremy) en un cumpleaños en el cual se rumorea que es el cumpleaños donde sucede la Mordida del 87 y el posible causante de ello fue Mangle, ya que en ese entonces Foxy no se utilizaba y lo tenían el cuarto de repuestos. Además de esto, se puede comprobar al final de la Noche 5 y 6, en donde el memo que recibe Jeremy Fitzgerald dice que la fecha es 1987. Esta teoría es muy aceptada por los fans y se cree que todo esto se aclarara en el futuro Five Nights at Freddy's 3. ¿Qué es el It's Me? Nota: Esto podría tener también que ver con el primer juego, sin embargo, esta versión tiene mas que ver con el segundo. It's Me, frase vista algunas veces en Five Nights at Freddy's y Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ha sido objeto de varios rumores y teorías de fans. Por ejemplo, en varias ocasiones aparece cuando Foxy sale de la Pirate Cove. En el segundo juego, varias cosas nos dan a entender que significa It's me. Escenas Una vez terminada las noches 2, 3 y 4, nos saldrán escenas, en las que ciertos animatrónicos saldrán viendo a Freddy fijamente a los ojos. Al finalizar cada una, saldrá la famosa frase, "It's me". Esto podría indicar que los animatrónicos lo miran por algo que hizo, y que el "It's me" significa culpabilidad por algo que hizo Freddy, o alguien que esta en un traje de Freddy. Minijuegos Cuando el jugador muere, existe la probabilidad de que este acceda a unos minijuegos, los cuales dan a entender cosas que ocurrieron antes del juego. Si bien, el juego que protagoniza esta teoría es Take cake to the children (Darle pastel a los chicos). En este minijuego, hay un niño llorando, mientras Freddy hace felices a otros seis. Este niño termina muriendo a manos del hombre morado. Esta versión indica que It's me significa culpa, ya que Freddy no pudo atender al niño, o salvarlo. ¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico? thumb|290px|Los tornillos que sostienen el supuesto pico de toy chicaUna teoría es ¿Por qué Toy Chica pierde su pico? recuerden que cuando esta arriba del Show stage ella lleva un pico pero al salir de ahí ella no lo lleva.Hay dos teorías sobre esto: #Se lo saca para morder mejor al jugador al momento de atacarlo. #Se lo da a Mangle ya que lleva unos tornillos donde esta puesto un pico.Tal vez sea el posible pico de toy chica. Rumores Estos son rumores hechos por fans que han resultado ser falsas. Ninguno de estos son aceptados como reales ya que se hicieron en un intento de probar algo que no existía en el juego o se hicieron para tratar de engañar a los fans. Noche 8 Ha habido informes de una opción de "Noche de 8" que aparece en el menú principal en casos excepcionales cuando continúas desde la noche 5. Esto parece ser un problema técnico en el que el texto que normalmente debería leer "Noche 5" inexplicablemente cambia a "Noche 8" , y puede ser provocada por el desplazamiento del ratón rápidamente sobre la pantalla del menú principal. Aún no se sabe lo que puede suceder si alguien coge el cambio rápido y es capaz de elegir esta opción, pero ya que no existen archivos del juego para una noche tal, es probable que el juego se estrellará o simplemente no haga nada en absoluto - si no sólo cargar la noche 5 normalmente. Se dice que al reaccionar a este cambio, se entra a la "noche 8" en donde no se poseen las cámaras. Al ser usadas, no se pueden volver a bajar y solo se ve un fondo negro. El único Animatronico en esta noche es Foxy y te puede matar facilmente si se llegan a levantar las cámaras. No se sabe si esto es 100% real. Probablemente solo sea un Bug ya que al finalizar la noche, el juego se tilda lo cual, la unica solución es cerrarlo y volverlo a abrir. Balloon Girl En raras ocasiones, un Chico del globo con colores extraños aparecerá debajo del escritorio del jugador en la oficina. No hace absolutamente nada. Aunque el modelo es exactamente el mismo que el normal de BB sus colores se cambian, lo que lleva a algunos a creer que es un animatronic totalmente diferente. Esta versión "especial" de BB fue pronto apodada como "Chica del globo". Como este personaje no hace nada, es imposible en la actualidad determinar por qué BB aparece de esta manera o la forma en que se desencadena. Del mismo modo, sin ninguna evidencia para apoyar la teoría de que no sean los colores extraños, tampoco hay razón para creer que es un personaje separado del chico del globo original, en lo absoluto. Por lo tanto, él permanece oficialmente como Balloon Boy, aunque alterado, y tal vez hasta es una verdadera alucinación. Hombre Purpura Esta teoría nos dice que hay posibilidades de que el hombre purpura que aparece en el minijuego de SAVETHEM, puede aparecer en el juego normal. Una imagen de este se ha mostrado, la cuál resulta ser una simple imagen editada de Golden Freddy con la cabeza de Toy Chica, cosa que se puede notar viendo la zona en la que se encuentra y su posee, la cuál es la de un cadáver desplomado y sus ojos que son los de endoesqueleto de Animatronics. Sin embargo, esta teoría fue desmentida al poco rato, ya que los fans se dieron cuenta que era un bug de Golden Freddy editado, en su misma posición, con piel de Bonnie y una medalla editada. A pesar de esto, parecía ser una buena teoría del Hombre Purpura que aparece en el minijuego antes mencionado. La historia de FNaF se desarrolla en un ciclo thumb|234px|Linea temporal de FNaF Esta teoría explica que en la historia de FNaF/2 ninguno es precuela de otro, por asi decirlo. Si no entendeis la linea temporal ahí va una rápida explicación de cómo ocurre la historia según la linea temporal: El local Freddy Fazbear's pizza abre en una fecha desconocida, en 1987 ocurre la denominada "Mordida del '87". Cómo en el cheque de FNaF no pone fecha, se supone que la historia ocurre entre 1996 y 2002, en 1996 se contrata a Mike Schmitz, y al ser despedido se llega a una linea temporal alternativa (se retrocede en el tiempo, por así decirlo). Fredbear's family dinner abre sobre 1975 (no figura en la linea) y lo compra Fazbear entertainment, con los animatrónics antiguos, muy desgastados, los cuales intentaron reparar pero no pudieron, y por lo cual crearon a los animatrónics "Toys"... y a Mangle. En esta linea temporal no ocurrio la mordida del '87 (o si, pero más tarde y en otra fecha) y el FNaF2 ocurre "antes" de FNaF. Cuando es despedido Jeremy Fitzgerald se reinicia el ciclo, y se vuelve a FNaF, si Mike Schmitz no es despedido, continua como guardia de seguridad hasta FNaF3, y si Jeremy Fitzgerald no es despedido, el ciclo queda bloqueado hasta completar la noche 7 y ser despedido. Los nuevos han sido editados por los viejos Esta teoría afirma que los viejos animatrónicos, modificaron a los nuevos animatrónicos para que éstos usen su reconocimiento facial y los guíen a la oficina. Shadow Ballon Boy Se dice que en la version android del Fnaf 2 hay un supuesto "Shadow Ballon Boy" A simple vista es fake, Ya que es solo un Ballon Boy con la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, y con dientes de Shadow Bonnie. La combinacion de animatronicos de Shadow Bonniethumb Como se puede ver en la imagen, se puede pareciar que los dientes de Shadow bonnie pertenecen a W. freddy. Ademas de que la cara, brazos y dientes inferiores de Shadow bonnie, pertenecen a Toy bonnie, Y por ultimo las orejas de W.bonnie. Por lo que esto explica que Shadow Bonnie solo es una alucinacion y no puede ser el restante en FNaF 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Teorías y Rumores